Don't get on my nerves
by kakao
Summary: Schuldig hat frei, doch eine gewisse Person stört seine Ruhe... [Farfarello x Schuldig] [lemon, sm-bd] [Incomplete Part 2 up]
1. Chapter

Titel: Don't get on my nerves!  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Kakao  
  
E-Mail: kakao@networld.at  
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Pairing: Schuldig x Farfarello (erst später…)  
  
Story: Schuldig möchte einmal richtig entspannen… doch kann er das wirklich, wenn nur er und Farfarello alleine sind?  
  
Warnings: noch keine  
  
Kommentar: Ja, ich liebe Weiß Kreuz und ja, ich liebe Farfarello. Also nimmt es mir nicht übel, wenn ich dieses Pairing gewählt habe. Die Geschichte wird ein wenig länger werden bzw. mehrere Teile haben… Und verzeiht, ich kenne mich kaum in WK aus, weiß leider nicht genau, wie das Haus von Schwarz aussieht… Doch die Charaktere haben es mir so angetan, dass ich das einfach schreiben musste!  
  
Don't get on my nerves!  
  
Sein Blick war starr auf den Fernseher gerichtet, seine Mundwinkel waren leicht nach oben gezogen. Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, als er die Personen im Fernseher verfolgte…  
  
Genüsslich lehnte er sich zurück, trank einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche, die er in seiner rechten Hand hielt und kramte mit seiner anderen Hand in seiner Schüssel mit Popcorn. Langsam näherte sich seine Hand seinem Mund und grinsend empfang er das salzige Knabbergebäck, was ein wohltuendes Gefühl in ihn auslöste…  
  
Die ganze Situation war wahrscheinlich ein wenig zurück, schließlich war er tatsächlich mit Farfarello alleine im Haus… Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Crawford beschlossen, auf dämliches Seminar zu fahren, und da er – wie er meinte – Gesellschaft brauchte, hatte er Nagi mitgenommen… Schon allein das war für Schuldig ein Grund mehr, an dem allen zu zweifeln. Crawford und Gesellschaft? Der war doch eher ein Einzelgänger und er war sicher der Letzte, der jemanden zu seiner Unterhaltung benötigte!   
  
Schuldig zuckte aber nur mit seinen Schultern, aß und trank weiterhin, während seine Augen die Bilder im Fernsehen verfolgten… Ein leises Geräusch riss ihn aber aus seiner „Entspannungsphase" – wie er es selbst gerne nannte… Sein Blick wanderte auf die Seite, sah zu der Tür, die in den Keller hinunter führte. Ein permanentes Klopfen hallte in Schuldigs Kopf wieder… was machte Farfarello nur?  
  
Er konzentrierte sich ein wenig, versuchte in Farfarellos Gedanken einzudringen, was ihm heute aber komischerweise nicht gelingen wollte… versperrte der Ire sich etwa absichtlich? Aber wenn… wie gelang es ihm?! Er seufzte, wandte sich aber wieder seinem „Programm" zu…  
  
Doch nach etlichen Minuten war dieses Klopfen noch immer nicht verschwunden und Schuldig murrte vor sich hin… Verdammt, konnte er – wenigstens nur heute – nicht seine Ruhe haben? Er wollte nur einmal richtig abschalten!  
  
Er stand leicht wütend auf, stellte die Popcornschüssel sowie die Bierflasche auf den Tisch ab und machte sich auf in Richtung Keller… Er ging die Treppen hinunter und als er unten ankam, hörte das Klopfen auf. Farfarello wusste also, dass er kommen würde… reine Absicht, um ihn anzulocken.   
  
„Was ist los?" fragte er zornig gegen die Tür, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort, worauf er hin seine Antwort etwas zorniger wiederholte…  
  
… doch wieder blieb es stumm….  
  
Schuldig war nun wirklich nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt, deshalb kramte er in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel, sperrte die Tür zu Farfarellos „Zimmer" auf und betrat dieses… Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn… Nur die eisernen Gitterstäbe glänzten leicht durch den Lichteinflusses des kleinen Fensters am oberen Ende der Wand.  
  
„Kannst du mir sagen, was das soll?" fragte er erbost in den Raum, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und starrte zu dem rothaarigen, jungen Mann, dessen Blick der Decke galt. Diese Gleichgültigkeit und diese Ignoranz, die dem Iren ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, machten Schuldig verrückt. Warum konnte man nie ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit dem Idioten führen?  
  
Okay… er war ein Psychopath. Das sollte eigentlich seine Frage beantworten.  
  
Schuldig seufzte, lehnte sich gegen die Gitterstäbe und spähte zu Farfarello… Wieso kam er mit ihm nicht klar? So verschieden waren sie nicht – die geistigen Zustände ausgenommen.   
  
Aber… manchmal wusste er nicht, was in Farfarellos Kopf wirklich vorging, obwohl er schon zu oft seine Gedanken gelesen hatte… doch hinter diesen düsteren Hirngespinsten musste sich doch auch etwas Wahres verbergen, oder?   
  
"Also… sag mir was du willst und ich mach es,…" gab Schuldig nun von sich, wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion – die er auch prompt bekam.   
  
„Befreie mich aus der Zwangsjacke." kam es kurz und knapp von dem Rothaarigen. Jener wandte seinen Blick von der Decke ab, sah nun zu dem Deutschen.  
  
„Kann nicht, Crawford hat strikt angeordnet, dich NICHT aus der Zwangsjacke oder gar aus der Zelle zu holen… tut mir leid, Freundchen."  
  
Doch anstatt irgendwelche Enttäuschung bei Farfarello zu sehen, bekam Schuldig zur Antwort nur ein Grinsen. Ein irres Grinsen….  
  
Wenn man den nachts alleine auf der Straße begegnet, hat man Angst um sein Leben… dachte sich Schuldig und lachte leise dabei… wie recht er doch hatte.  
  
„Aber Crawford ist nicht hier… oder täusche ich mich?" meinte Farfarello letztlich, stand auf und ging auf die Gitterstäbe zu, stand nun direkt vor Schuldig, nur wenige Zentimeter und die Eisenstäbe trennten die beiden.   
  
Schuldig dachte zwei Sekunden nach, sollte… er? Vielleicht hätte er dann wenigstens seine Ruhe… Der Idiot könnte doch machen, was er wollte! Schließlich hatte Brad nichts von aufpassen oder gar „babysitting" gesagt, er meinte nur, er solle ihn nicht aus der Jacke lassen… Aber wenn er ihn dann sagte, dass er es selbst getan hatte? Ja, das würde klappen.  
  
„Gut, aber mach keinen Blödsinn… und das wichtigste… Lass mich in Ruhe! Es ist heute der einzige Tag, wo ich Zeit für mich habe und die möchte ich nicht an dir vergeuden!"  
  
Ein Nicken Farfarellos nahm Schuldig als Einverständnis hin, öffnete nun die Zelle und betrat diese, ging auf den anderen zu und befreite ihn aus dieser nervigen Zwangsjacke. Von sich aus hätte Schuldig Farfarello niemals eine Zwangsjacke angelegt, aber Crawford bestand darauf, und Schuldig war es leid, ihm zu widersprechen.  
  
Genüsslich betrachtete sich Farfarello, streckte seine Hände aus und genoss sichtlich das Gefühl der Freiheit. Endlich… Er sah Schuldig kurz in die Augen, bevor er an ihm vorbeischritt und hinauf in das Haus ging…   
  
Schuldig sah ihm hinterher…  
  
„Komischer Kerl… typisch Psychopath!" murmelte Schuldig, ehe er sich ebenfalls in das Obergeschoss begab, um sich wieder dem Vergnügen zu widmen…  
  
Owari Teil 1 


	2. Chapter

Titel: Don't get on my nerves!  
  
Teil: 2/?  
  
Autor: Kakao  
  
E-Mail: kakao@networld.at  
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Pairing: Schuldig x Farfarello   
  
Story: Schuldig möchte einmal richtig entspannen… doch kann er das wirklich, wenn nur er und Farfarello alleine sind?  
  
Warnings: ein bisschen violence ^^  
  
Kommentar: AHHH wieso sagt mir keiner früher, dass ich den ersten Teil gepostet hab statt den zweiten ^^   
  
Sorry Leutz...  
  
Schön, ich hab sogar Kommentare bekommen, was mich total gefreut hat :) *strahl* Sowas lösst mich immer schön aufblühen hihi ^____^ Ach ja, tut mir leid dass es etwas länger gedauert hat und dass es nur so kurz ist... ihr wisst ja, die Schule . (Keine Ausrede *lach*)  
  
@TheShu: Ui, wahrscheinlich hast du das Manga nicht gelesen, sondern nur das Anime gesehen. Ich richte mich vom Aussehen her nach dem Manga, also da hat Farf rote Haare und meiner Meinung nach irgendwie jünger aussieht ^^ Tut mir leid, wenn das irritiert hat ;)  
  
@ Aya_M: Uii danke ^^ Und hier ist auch schon der nächste Teil *strahl*  
  
@ Artemis: ebenfalls danke *gg*  
  
Legende:   
  
„Sprechen"  
  
Denken  
  
Don't get on my nerves! 2   
  
Schuldig lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, genoss diese Stille, die momentan im Haus herrschte. Nur aus dem Fernseher kamen verschiedenste Geräusche, aber die Lautstärke war nicht allzu laut eingestellt, sodass diese nur das Wohnzimmer füllten. Schuldig seufzte tief, schlug ein Bein halb über das andere und starrte gebannt auf den flackernden Bildschirm.   
  
Es sollte alles perfekt sein. Er hatte seine Ruhe und konnte dabei wirklich entspannen. Außerdem standen da noch immer seine Bierflasche und die Schüssel Popcorn auf dem Tisch – unbeachtet von ihm – die geradezu darauf warteten, von ihm aufgebraucht zu werden. Aber er hatte überhaupt keinen Gusto darauf, er war ihm einfach verflogen...  
  
Verdammt noch mal! Wieso brachte ihn dieser verdammte Ire einfach immer wieder um den Verstand? Egal was er tat, immer funkte Farfarello dazwischen. Er brachte einfach alles in ihm durcheinander... Nicht, dass er das sowieso schon war.   
  
Ein weiterer Seufzer entrann seiner Kehle und er schloss seine Augen, lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, sodass er bequem auf der Lehne der Couch lag.   
  
„Ach Scheiße!" fluchte er, stand auf und streckte sich... ging nervös im Raum auf und ab. Die Lust am Fernsehen hatte er letzten Endes auch verloren...   
  
"Und jetzt?" fragte er sich leise und verkreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust, dachte dabei wieder an den Iren...   
  
Was er wohl gerade treibt?   
  
Fest stand, dass er das Haus verlassen hatte. Nur was er wirklich da draußen tat, wusste Schuldig nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt war es ihm auch scheiß egal. Sollte der Idiot doch machen, was er wollte! Er ging zum Fenster, starrte hinaus... die Dämmerung hatte   
  
bereits eingesetzt und der kalte Wind peitschte gegen das Fenster... es musste ziemlich kalt draußen sein, vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass die nur wenige Menschen auf der Straße waren, und wenn welche an dem Haus vorbeigingen, dann waren sie mit Mantel, Schal und Mütze ausgestattet.  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen, als er daran dachte, dass Farfarello das Haus nur mit einem ärmellosen T-Shirt verlassen hatte... Nun, zwar empfand der Psychopath angeblich keine Schmerzen – was Schuldig sich aber irgendwie nicht vorstellen konnte – aber... gegen Kälte war er keineswegs unempfindlich.  
  
Ein hämisches Grinsen lag nun auf den Lippen des Deutschen, als er daran dachte, wie der Ire regelrecht blau angelaufen nach Hause kommen würde... Auch wenn dies wahrscheinlich nicht der Realität entsprechen wird.   
  
Er schüttelte bloß den Kopf, zuckte mit den Schultern und begab sich dann wieder auf die Couch. Was ging ihm das eigentlich an? Sollte der andere doch machen, was er wollte! War ja schließlich nicht seine Sache...  
  
Schuldig schnappte sich die Fernbedienung, zappte sich durch die Programme, doch irgendwie fand er keinen für ihn ansprechenden Film... Nun, an einem Samstagabend lief bekanntlich immer nur Schund und Pornos. Nun... Pornos wäre ja etwas, aber darauf hatte er nun auch keine Lust. War er krank?  
  
Er fühlte sich an die Stirn, doch die war kalt... was war nur bloß los mit ihm?   
  
Seufzend legte er sich hin, ließ den Fernseher einfach laufen und schlief nach wenigen Minuten ein...  
  
***  
  
Einige Stunden später öffnete sich die Tür zum Hause Schwarz und man hörte schwere Schritte, wie sie dem Wohnzimmer immer näher kamen. Schuhe quietschten, gaben merkwürdige Geräusche von sich, als wären sie durchnässt...  
  
Dunkle Wolken waren aufgezogen und Donner grollte... es hatte erst vor wenigen Augenblicken angefangen zu regnen.  
  
Die dunkle Person stand nun vor der Couch und starrte auf Schuldig nieder, wie er vor sich hinschlummerte und unverständliche Wörter murmelte. Er beugte sich hinunter und nur das blanke Metall was die Person in seinen Händen hielt glänzte leicht im Licht, welches der Fernseher ausstrahlte. Nun erfüllte ein leises Lachen den Raum... Er setzte die Klinge an und...  
  
„AHHH!!" Schuldig schreckte hoch, hielt sich schützend an den Hals und sah sich verwirrt um... doch alles was er sah, war Farfarello, wie er seine Zunge über sein scharfes Messer gleiten ließ.   
  
„WAS UM GOTTES WILLEN HAST DU GETAN?" schrie Schuldig außer sich, als er seine Hand betrachtete... Blut klebte daran. Er stand auf, wollte in das Badezimmer, um sich die Wunde näher anzusehen. Doch blitzschnell hatte Farfarello seine Hände auf Schuldigs Schultern und drückte ihn wieder hinunter auf die Couch.  
  
Und Schuldig war nicht so stark, dass er sich hätte wehren können. Farfarello war wirklich gut durchtrainiert und um einiges stärker als Schuldig, auch wenn man das nicht im ersten Moment annahm.  
  
„LASS MICH LOS!" fauchte der Deutsche und sah den anderen zornig an, der sich davon aber nicht einschüchtern ließ... Dieser grinste nur, was seinem Ruf als Psychopathen bzw. Geisteskranken allen Ehre machte.  
  
„Wieso?" fragte der Rothaarige in einem sanften Ton zurück, was Schuldig sehr verwirrte... Sein Atem ging schnell und Angst stieg ihn ihm auf. Was hatte Farfarello bloß vor? War er jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht?  
  
Schuldig konzentrierte sich und versuchte seine Fähigkeit einzusetzen, um in die Gedanken der anderen Person einzudringen... doch alles was er vorfand war... Lust. Schuldig schluckte... Diese Art von Gedanken hatte er noch nie von dem Jüngeren vernommen! Wollte er ... etwa mit ihm...?  
  
"Lass mich in Frieden, deine Bedürfnisse kannst du dir wo anders holen!" schnauzte Schuldig und Farfarello beugte sich weiter zu ihm vor...  
  
„Und wenn ich sie bei dir befrieden möchte?" hauchte er in Schuldigs Ohr, was denjenigen einem warmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ... Er wusste irgendwie nicht, was er in dieser Situation jetzt tun sollte, er spürte nur, dass sich in seiner Hose schon etwas rührte, was ihm so gar nicht in den Kram passte...  
  
Schuldig... sollte sich wirklich mit Farfarello vergnügen? Das war doch absurd! Oder...? Er atmete tief ein, sah direkt in Farfarellos Auge, was regelrecht vor Leidenschaft glühte... Was sollte Schuldig von dieser Situation halten?  
  
Farfarello indessen musterte den anderen genau, betrachtete vergnügt wie der andere mit sich kämpfte... das dürfte noch ein sehr interessanter Abend werden...  
  
Owari Teil 2  
  
Kommentar: Jaaa jetzt geht's bald heiß her ^____^ Würde mich über Kommentare freuen, spornen mich sozusagen an höhö :) 


End file.
